pokemon_planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Johto Walkthrough
Helpful tips = Hotkeys Gameplay *To perform the following commands, simply type it into the chatbox and press 'Enter'. *For those commands with (), simply remove those brackets and replace the needed content inside. = = = Walkthrough = Welcome to the Johto Region! The is the second of five different regions you are able to explore in Pokemon Planet. From here, you will gain access to new Pokemon as well as having the opportunity to face more formidable opponents along the way. Your adventure begins on Route 26. Route 26 Continue onward to Route 27, and make sure you have a Pokemon who can use surf! Route 27 New Bark Town You find yourself in New Bark Town. A small town where the wind blows and tells of impending change. There are no new starter Pokemon to choose from here, and you get to keep your team. Continue onward to Route 29. Route 29 Cherrygrove City Welcome to Cherrygrove City, a city where you can smell small flowers and a sea breeze. There are no gyms yet, so go ahead and continue on the the following routes up North. Route 30 Route 31 Violet City Violet City, an old village that is still surrounded by trees and other scenery. Falkner's Team: Congratultions! You have earned your first Johto League Badge. You are now able to continue onward to Route 32. The Road to the Second Badge Route 32 Union Cave Route 33 Azelea Town Welcome to Azelea Town, a town where people and Pokemon live together in simple harmony. Bugsy's Team The Road to the Third Badge With two badges in hand, you are now ready to travel to Goldenrod City. Pass through Ilex Forest to get there. Ilex Forest Route 34 Goldenrod City Goldenrod City, a developing city where people and Pokémon come and go as they like. This is where you'll challenge Whitney, who is an expert in normal type Pokemon. Whitney's Team After defeating Whitney, talk to the gardener outside of the gym. She will give you the Squirt Bottle, which will allow you to continue onward. The Road to the Fourth Badge Head North onto Route 35, traversing to the National Park. Route 35 National Park Head East towards Route 36. If you haven't received the Squirt Bottle yet, you'll be stopped by a Sudowoodo. f you find yourself stuck, head back to Goldenrod City and talk to the Gardener. Route 36 Route 37 Ecruteak City You arrive to Ecruteak, a city that even now bears the marks of its history. Morty's Team The Road to the Fifth Badge By now, you should be aware of how powerful some of these trainers are. If you find yourself falling behind in levels, take the time to catch up on these routes. Route 38 Route 39 Olivine City Olivine City, a city where you can hear the melody of the sea. You will not be able to challenge the gym here quite yet. Instead, continue onward to Route 40 towards Cianwood City. Route 40 Whirl Islands Cianwood City Welcome to Cianwood City, a beachside city that has benefitted greatly from the sea. Here, you'll have the chance to challenge Chuck at the gym. He is an expert in fight type Pokemon. Chuck's Team Now that you have defeated Chuck, you may come back to Olivine City to challenge Jasmine. Olivine City (Continued) Jasmine is an expert in steel type Pokemon. Make sure you've trained to be able to get through her defenses. jasmine's Team The Road to the Seventh Badge After defeating Whitney, head back to Ecruteak City and head East of the City. From there, you'll find yourself at Route 42. Continue to head East to find Mahogany City. Route 42 Mahogany Town Mahogany Town, a town with a suspicious air to it. It's a hiding place for ninjas. Pryce's Team Route 44 Ice Path Blackthorn City Johto Elite Four Will's Team Koga's Team Bruno's team Karen's Team Lance's Team